Transfer After Dark
by LemonAndCreamPie
Summary: Whether they do it for love, for lust, or for practice, follow the students of Mobius U once more through their nights and days of carnal passion. Characters and stories based on TheHunterPersian's "Transfer" and its sequel, "Memoirs of Mobius U."
1. Dreams

**A/N: Based on my friend TheHunterPersian's Vecpio College!AU, _Transfer,_ and its sequel, _Memoirs of Mobius U._ I suggest reading those fics first to make sense of things here, as this is merely a full-on, balls-to-the-walls, author-approved, NSFW addendum. Stories may potentially be out of chronological order.**

 **Nothing especially raunchy for this chapter, though. Just dreams. Chronologically set right before Story 13 of _Memoirs,_ which is set near the beginning of the school year in _Transfer._**

* * *

Mighty awoke to the sound of rustling on the bunk above him. _Knuckles you fidgety little fuck,_ he cursed mentally. He glanced at his phone's clock, groaning softly when he saw that it was 1:13 in the morning.

He tried to muffle the noise by putting a pillow over his head, but to no avail. To make matters worse, the echidna then began panting heavily. Mighty, still drowsy and confounded, could not put two and two together...until Knuckles started moaning.

The wrestler froze as he felt blood rushing to his muzzle and his face grew hot. _He isn't..._ he thought.

The wrestler slowly got up out of bed, eyes now wide open, cautiously taking a look at the echidna on the top bunk. It was just as he had suspected.

The armadillo knew Knuckles sometimes slept naked, and neither one of them minded it one bit; they _were_ bros after all. However, this time around, the football player was having quite a... _dream._ While his manhood was normally covered up by a blanket, tonight it was wide awake and had seemingly broken free from its cotton prison. It throbbed each time the echidna bucked his hips upwards or fidgeted. Knuckles' barbed hands were clenching and pulling on the pillow he lay on with such ferocity that Mighty was afraid it might rip at any moment, knowing the strength of the echidna.

"Knuckles," Mighty whispered tentatively. Knuckles stirred and moaned again.

"Mmm...Rouge..." the echidna groaned.

" _Knuckles,_ " the armadillo whispered a little louder, trying to shake the other awake. Unfortunately for Mighty, all that jostling sent Knuckles over the edge.

Mighty luckily drew his hand back in the nick of time, as cum splattered all over the echidna's chest and abs. Knuckles slowly lowered himself after arching his back, and the armadillo could see the satisfaction etched on his face. Once Knuckles looked about ready to wake up, however, Mighty ducked back down to his own bunk and hurriedly arranged himself to look like he was asleep.

Moments later, he heard the football player whisper " _Aw fuck,_ " before climbing down off the bed and silently meander towards the bathroom. He said nothing then and said nothing as he came back either.

The wrestler shoved the memories of that morning to the backburner of his brain, vowing not to speak about it until such time as it would be appropriate. So practically, never.

And with that, Mighty fell back into a surprisingly easy and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**

 **Additional Disclaimer: Permission granted by author of _Transfer_ to expand upon their universe's story with some good ol' smut on November 10, 2015.**


	2. Lights Out

**A/N: Based on my friend TheHunterPersian's Vecpio College!AU, _Transfer,_ and its sequel, _Memoirs of Mobius U._ I suggest reading those fics first to make sense of things here, as this is merely a full-on, balls-to-the-walls, author-approved, NSFW addendum. Stories may potentially be out of chronological order.**

 **Well, here it is, I'm back after an excessively long hiatus. No warnings, just two Bros (chillin' in the hot tub~ five feet apart 'cuz they're not gay~).**

* * *

Mighty tried to lie back and sit patiently while Knuckles prepared himself, but his heart was racing in his chest and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

" _Aaaaand_ there," the echidna said casually, as he finished rolling the condom on. The armadillo couldn't fathom how he could remain so calm. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot."

Mighty groaned when the other boy clambered off the bed, dick still erect as he fished for something in his backpack. "Aha!" he said, when he had found what he had been looking for. He walked over to the light switch and flipped it, plunging the room into darkness.

"Knuc-what are you doing?" the wrestler exclaimed.

"I turned off the lights. Duuuhhhhh," Knuckles retorted. "Makes it less... _gay,_ ya know?"

"You're unbelievable. And what did you get from your bac-"

A short yelp and a loud _THUD_ interrupted him, as Knuckles tripped over something and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Knux, you ok?"

"I think."

"What did you-"

A sharp knock on their door interrupted the two, and Sally irritatedly whispered through the door, "What are you two _doing?_ It was lights out 2 hours ago!"

"Sorry, Sal," the football player called through the door. "Nature called and-"

"I don't care! Just keep it down! For Chaos' sake," she grumbled as she stalked off. Mighty had to stifle a laugh, despite himself.

While the wrestler's vision was adjusting to the darkness, he felt the other end of the bed move and creak as Knuckles soon climbed back on, slowly inching his way towards Mighty's tense figure. The armadillo drew in a breath to steady his trembling, as the echidna began to open his tightly closed legs.

"Relax, Mighty," Knuckles cooed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Though still not completely reassured, he obliged anyway. Unexpectedly, Knuckles lifted his legs up, making him yelp. The echidna shushed him warningly, as he placed something soft under his lower back.

"Wha-what's with the pillow?" Mighty asked.

"When you get to doing anal in missionary with Wave or something," the armadillo blushed, though it was unseen by Knuckles, who pressed on, "you gotta put a pillow under your bottom's back so you can aim for the hole properly."

"W-wait. Anal? Missionary? Bottom?" the wrestler asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were the biggest virgin on campus."

Mighty glared at him before he remembered that, a) neither of them could see that well in the dark, and b) Knuckles, being a typical adult of the male species, was inherently and hilariously incompetent at reading emotions.

"Doin' it up the butt; _the_ basic sex position, which we're currently in; and the one who receives The Dick," the echidna listed, as he opened up the bottle in his hands.

"This," the armadillo could just make out Knuckles gesturing to it, "is lube. Lube is your best friend, especially for holes that don't lubricate themselves, like an anus. Just make sure it's water or silicon-based."

The wrestler sucked in a breath as he felt something cold prod his hole. It took him a minute to realize that Knuckles was trying to finger him.

"Yeesh, you're so tight," he mused. "Relax or I won't even get a finger in."

"Wh-what do you need to u-use a finger for?" Mighty asked nervously.

"Well how the fuck else am I gonna get you all loosened up?"

"Wha-I-I-"

"Just relax," Knuckles said as he pushed a finger in.

Mighty's expression contorted into one of discomfort, and he groaned. It was so _weird_ having something stuck up there.

"Oh, and don't worry about me, I'm all-clean and disease-free," the echidna said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. His tone somehow irritated Mighty to no end. "And since Mobians are immune to STDs, and also because you're a virgin, I'm gonna assume you are too."

The wrestler replied through clenched teeth, "Thank you for the constant reminder."

"Okay, good," Knuckles said, ignoring the other's remark, as he stuck another lube-coated finger in. Mighty's gasped again, and he had to force himself to breathe easy. However, after much stretching, Knuckles stuck a third finger in, and Mighty found it surprisingly easy to take. It still hurt a bit, and it was still beyond weird, but he knew to relax himself.

He yelped when Knuckles started rotating his fingers around the armadillo's cavity. He yelped again when the echidna seemed to be clawing at his insides. "What are you-"

"Hold on I'm trying to find your-"

The echidna's sentence was stopped short as Mighty let out a strangled moan.

"There it is." He smirked triumphantly. His fingers stopped moving as Mighty panted. Soon however, his fingers twitched upward, and he hit the small bundle of nerves again.

" _Aghhh!_ Wh-wha-"

"That," Knuckles whispered, " is your prostate. Your G-Spot, if you will."

"A-wh...what?"

"Think of it this way: the 'g' stands for 'capital-G Good.'"

"Wouldn't that be a 'CGG-Spot then?"

"Fuck outta here, smart-ass. It's the Good Spot that makes you feel...uh...good."

"And you know this, how?"

"I have my sources."

Mighty clawed at the bedsheets under him and clenched his eyes tightly as Knuckles stroked _that_ spot again. The little moans that escaped him turned longer and lower as he felt his resistance crumble and pleasure grow. Finally, after several, slow minutes, the echidna pulled his fingers out. The armadillo let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Aight, time for the main event," Knuckles said cockily.

"Ugh, for the love of Chaos, can you not treat me like one of your side hoes or something?" Mighty muttered.

"Shush. And relax," the echidna snapped. He prodded the armadillo's pucker, though this time with something much larger than a finger. The wrestler's breath hitched again, and he started shivering involuntarily.

"Relax," the football player repeated.

Mighty took a few deep, shuddering breaths, and nodded when he felt ready. Knuckles poked at his entrance a few more times before pushing in. The armadillo tensed as pain instantly shot through him.

"Dude, relax or it's gonna hurt even more," the echidna warned, grimacing as Mighty's opening clamped down on his manhood. "Breathe."

The only sound that filled the room were the armadillo's shaky breaths as he struggled to calm himself down. Finally, after about a minute, he whispered, "Okay. I-I think I'm g-good to go."

"I'm gonna move again," Knuckles replied. "Just...don't focus on the pain."

The echidna slowly inched forward, sliding more of himself into Mighty's screaming tailhole. The wrestler's eyes were screwed shut, small tears forming as he struggled to ignore the agony. Knuckles paused for a moment when he was halfway in, before pulling back slowly. When only the head of his cock was still inside, he began to inch forward again, a little less deliberately and a little farther than the last one. The pair continued this tedious process for the better part of twenty minutes, the armadillo groaning in slowly-decreasing agony, before Knuckles hit that spot again. Mighty's eyes flew open and he _swore_ he saw stars. His back arched and his head tilted back as what felt like a million volts surged through him, before the dull pain returned.

"D-do that again," he panted. Knuckles wordlessly obliged, and the armadillo's pain slowly faded to a slight twinge overshadowed by a powerful feeling of pleasure. He barely even noticed when the echidna started moving faster. If anything, Mighty felt even _better_ when he did, even if Knuckles didn't always hit his prostate every time. He only vaguely realized his own dick was hardening. A small part of him was overwhelmed by how they had gotten into that position; how was it that Knuckles, the very _definition_ of a Straight Frat Boy, was fucking him in the ass right now? And why the hell was he, a heterosexual man, enjoying it? And how the hell was he still able to even _think_ with what felt like an industrial smokestack being rammed into his tailhole?

His eyes shot open—he didn't even realize he had shut them again—when Knuckles placed a hand over his mouth. "You're so loud." This coming from _**the**_ Knuckles the Echidna. Mighty could almost laugh, but the football player slammed into his prostate again, and he let out a weird mixture of a guffaw and a moan into the other's hand.

Knuckles, feeling that Mighty had loosened up enough, now started thrusting faster. The armadillo's moans rose in volume and pitch, as even without being touched, his cock was leaking pre. It wasn't long before the echidna began panting and grunting more insistently. The wrestler smacked a hand over top of the one already covering his mouth, trying to prevent a loud moan from escaping his lips, after a particularly hard thrust from the echidna. Those instances increased substantially for the next several minutes, and Mighty could soon feel himself reaching the end of his rope. Knuckles too, seemed to be right on the edge, his purple eyes almost _glimmering_ in the low light.

"Now comes the most important part," he panted, " _pulling out._ "

Mighty came just as Knuckles did that.

The armadillo groaned as cum splattered onto his chest, his abs, and after a particularly long rope came out, his face. His orgasm rocked through him as Knuckles quickly slipped the condom off, and came himself. More cum splattered onto his torso.

The wrestler's body ached and, except for his chest rising and falling, his body remained motionless for a solid minute. Knuckles was the first to move, grabbing a large wad of tissues and tossing most of them onto the armadillo. Neither of them spoke as they wiped themselves clean, Mighty obviously taking _much_ longer.

The echidna was the first to climb back into bed, muttering a small "night," before flopping onto his mattress. Mighty, meanwhile, was still disposing of his dirty tissues, backside throbbing the entire time. He only hoped he didn't have to limp around the following morning, especially with two consecutive classes practically on opposite ends of campus.

Finally, he crawled into bed, not bothering to get dressed again, and he let fatigue take over the moment he wrapped himself up in a blanket.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA and/or Archie Comics _do_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**

 **Additional Disclaimer: Permission granted by author of _Transfer_ to expand upon their universe's story with some good ol' smut on November 10, 2015.**


End file.
